


Babe, Why Don't You Stay

by DrarryHasAHarryLamb (MrsFantashia)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Male Slash, Malepreg, Potions Accident, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:41:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27143983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsFantashia/pseuds/DrarryHasAHarryLamb
Summary: Forced to serve Detention with the one person Harry cant stand to be around to make potions for Snape, Harry has a small accident in the storeroom forcing Harry to admit to Draco the real reason he didn't like being around him, and reveal that he has always had feelings for him...When Draco comes up pregnant and his parents kick him out of the house, and disowns him, and he ends up on the street alone what will become of their relationship with each other? Where will Draco go and how will Harry react to the news that he had fathered a child with Draco?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 7
Kudos: 53





	1. Detention

Detention with Snape? That was never fun. But detention with Malfoy. That was pure torture. And Snape knew that, which is exactly why Snape went out of his way to make the boys serve this detention together. He knew they couldn’t stand to be around each other, and decided that making them work together for a few hours was the best detention he could possibly dish out to the boys.

Harry grumbled the whole time he was getting ready for the journey to the dungeons. Harry really didn’t wanna be in close quarters with Draco. Harry didn’t really hate the boy, he just hated him because he had a crush on him but knew Draco could never be for him, and so he chose to take his frustrations out on the blonde.

Sucking in his breath he knew better than to be late, Snape would be furious and would dock hundreds of points from Gryffindor if he was even one minute late, or worse would extend his detention with Malfoy to be twice as long.

Harry strode inside hiding his feelings about tonight's detention as best he could. No reason to give either of them the satisfaction of knowing how badly Harry was going to hate this.

Harry watched Snape glance at the time and clearly looked disappointed to find that Harry had actually managed to be on time, giving Snape no ammo with which to take points.

“Now that both of you are here, I will tell you your assignment for tonight.” Snape started drawing out the words slowly acid clearly dripping from his tongue.

“You two dunderheads since you two want to fight in corridors, will work together to create the potions on the board. You will both work on each potion together, you may not split them up and do them on your own, you must do each one as a team, I on the other hand have some things I need to do elsewhere, so I will be leaving you two here to do this detention on your own. The dungeon room is set up to go off if either of you leave the room before I come and relieve you, and if you haven’t done these potions when I get pack and you choose to laz around, then I will extend your detentions to yall coming back here every weekend until the end of term. If I find you two were fighting again, that two will result in further detention with each other. So if you want out of this detention then you two will need to work as a team finish these potions and not cause trouble.” Snape sneers.

“Yes, Sir, Professor.” both boys sound of as Snape leaves the room, locking the door behind him.

Neither boy speaks to the other.

Draco goes and gets the cauldron and Harry goes into the storeroom to find ingredients for the potion.

The two of them read the board and work in silence to make the potion.  
Inwardly Harry was groaning as working together made it necessary to be really close to Draco causing the blonde’s cologne to waft past his nose, causing Harry’s pants to harden. He smelled so good, Harry longed to reach over, grab the insufferable boy and kiss him. But Harry tries to endure in silence.

Finally the boys had just finished the second potion and had two more hours to spare before Snape was due back.

Harry goes back into the storehouse to get new ingredients, but has trouble reaching one of the ingredients. Harry grabs a mop bucket, and tries standing on it to reach it, not wanting to ask Draco for help. 

The bucket topples over, and with a loud crash, Harry falls and crashes into the shelves before falling flat on his back.

A couple vials of already made potion being kept in the storeroom falls from the shelf he’d crashed into and breaks over his face.

The fall had caused Harry to fall momentarily unconscious as it had knocked the wind out of him.

When he came to he heard a voice calling to him from the doorway.

“Potter what happened? What did you do? And why are you looking at me like I just grew two heads?” If Harry didn’t know better, that voice sounded like it was almost concerned about him.

But Harry still couldn’t think quite clearly as he opened his eyes, a bit disoriented. 

Harry fixed his eyes on Draco, and to his own surprise spills out words he’d never have considered saying, but can't seem to stop himself from saying anyway..

“I’m fine, I think I fell and it knocked the wind out of me, sorry for staring, It’s just your so hot..” Harry pours almost drooling.

Draco looks at Harry stunned.

“You're joking? You think I’m hot? Dude did you hit your head? Usually you can't stand to be within twenty feet of me and suddenly I’m hot?” Draco asked raising his brow.

Harry shook his head.

“I can’t stand being around you, because I’ve always had a crush on you, and it frustrates me and I guess I just wanted to hate what I couldn’t have.” Harry admits.

‘Shut up potter’ Harry mentally tells himself as he starts to panic inwardly. ‘Don't give Malfoy a chance to hurt you’ Harry continued to berate himself for what he’s saying. But try as he might he couldn’t stop himself from spilling the truths he kept hidden.

Draco just stares at Harry as if he’d suddenly declared Snape to be his favorite teacher ever or Voldemort his best friend. 

Finally after some minutes Draco responds “There was never any reason for you to hide how you felt Harry, cause you see if you had told me this a long time ago you’d have found that I feel exactly the same about you, but I never said anything cause you acted like you hated me so I never saw the point.”

Now it was Harry’s turn to gap at Draco. He didn’t know why his tongue suddenly started betraying him tonight but suddenly Harry was starting to wonder if it was actually doing him a favor.

“You have no idea how badly I want you.” Harry whispers as the scent of Draco’s cologne washed over his nose again, once again causing his briefs to feel two sizes too small.

Draco looks over at Harry teasingly wiggling his eyebrows at him.

“Then try to take me. Try to make me yours.”

Boldly Harry stands up, dusts himself off and marches up to Draco and presses his lips up against his.

Draco’s resulting moan, encourages Harry to deepen the kiss, pulling the blonde closer. Harry’s hands start to lightly explore Draco’s chest as Draco’s groans continue to grace his ears. The sound was like music to Harry’s ears, and everything inside Harry desired to keep Draco making these noises for him.

Harry groans himself, and then Draco pulls away from the kiss and whispers into Harry’s ear. 

“We still got awhile before Professor Snape comes back, and Harry, I want, I need you..”

The words caused Harry to tighten again, but Harry needed to be sure what Draco was meaning.

“Tell me Draco, tell me what you need, what you need from me, I need to hear you say it.” Harry whispers into his ears.

“I want you to fuck me Harry, I need your rod buried in my ass.” Draco growled frustrated at Harry for not getting it.

Harry grins.

“I hear you loud and clear.”

Harry pulls out his wand and summons the lube from his dresser to appear into his hands. It was a simple spell he’d learned that was much more efficient and discreet then the accio spell.

Harry made quick work of pulling Draco into the storeroom and discarding both their robes to the floor.

He felt Draco shiver under his hands as he gently eases a lube covered finger inside him.

Harry waits and gives the blonde time to stretch a bit before he starts to move his finger in and out of him. 

Draco starts to move against Harry’s hands, causing the Gryffindor to smile, and increase the speed before slipping in a second finger. 

“Have you done this before?” Harry asked softly even as his fingers continue to fuck Draco.

Draco nods.

“Once, but only once experimentally.” Draco responded.

Harry nods.

He hated that Draco had been with another guy when Harry himself was still a virgin. What if he screwed up? What if he didn’t measure up to the other boy that Draco had experimented with? 

Harry doesn’t stop. 

Even as the questions went through his mind, his fingers continue to increase speed as he tries his best, letting the sounds Draco made guide him as to what he liked.

Harry, unable to wait a moment longer, stopped and lined himself up with Draco’s opening.

With a single thrust he pushed his way into Draco, driving his hard pulsing cock as far into the boy as he could.

Both boys shiver and moan softly at the sensation of finally becoming one.

Pulling back out Harry quickly thrusts back into the hilt, moaning as he does, loving the sound of Draco’s own loud groans mixing in with his.

Gazing into the blonde’s eyes, he gives one more slow thrust before letting go of his self control. He starts pounding Draco hard, fast, almost savagely into the floor. Soon the room was filled with the sounds of their moans and cries as the storeroom starts to become filled with the strong scent of good sweaty sex.

“Bloody hell, you feel so good.” Draco cries out as they both start to get close to their climax.

They were getting close, Harry could feel it, he didn’t want it to end, not like this, but Snape would be back soon.

But Harry was scared that the moment the sex ended, things between him and Draco would just go back to the way it had been, with them ignoring the others existance and pretending nothing happened. What if when it was all over Draco decided he regretted it? What ifs kept running through Harry’s mind even as his body betrays him and all too soon, feels his body cums hard in perfect sync with Draco.

Breathing heavily he stayed still for a moment to catch his breath before pulling out of him, fear of what was next now filling his mind.

The boys redress quickly.

As they bent down to clean up the broken vials Harry froze as he read the labels.

One was a truth potion, and the other was one nobody had gone over yet. Harry decided he’d look it up to see what it was later.

After cleaning up and hiding the broken glass,so that Snape would never find the evidence of the incident. They grabbed the ingredients that Harry had been trying to grab early, and quickly fell back to work to try and finish the last potion Snape had asked them to do.

Not a moment too soon either, as soon as they had resumed their places at the cauldron cutting and measuring ingredients and stirring their potion again, Snape walked back in earlier than expected.

Harry and Draco glance at each other a bit worried as Snape stops and sniffs the air a moment. Both of the boys could still catch a small whiff of sex in the air, and were almost sure Snape could smell it too. But since both boys were hard at work at their assignments and that the other two were already done, they also knew Snape had no grounds of proof that anything happened.

But Snape’s gaze fell upon something in front of the storeroom door. Harry watched with a pounding heart as Snape picked up the object and held it up for inspection. To Harry’s embarrassment, Harry realizes it was the small tube of lube. The item had someone fallen from his pocket during their hurry to redress and look like they’d been working on their assignment.

Snape turns his eyes upon the boys before clearing his throat.

“My, my it seems you boys have been busy with more than just potions in here. I should be pissed about this and take points, but at the same time..you two are finally getting along for once. I’m not exactly sure right now if I should be pleased that detention worked to make you get along or if I should punish you for taking the idea a bit too literally.” 

Harry glanced at Draco about to deny they did anything, but between the smell in the room and the bottle Snape found, Harry knew there was no way in hell, he was going to be able to lie his way out of this one all he could do was sit there in embarrassment and wait for Snape to punish Gryffindor for this. Snape was always looking for reasons to take points and Harry was sure even if he didn’t punish Draco he’d more than likely punish him. Harry was trying his damndest to think of a way to explain to his housemates how he’d lost the points..when Snape starts talking again.

“Fine, you two can leave, I won’t punish y’all this time, but I will stress next time y’all decide you want to have sex, try to be more discreet and don’t use my storeroom or classroom to do it.”

Harry, feeling lucky at the moment at not getting in trouble for once, starts to leave behind Draco when Snape who was inspecting his storeroom stops him.

“Mr. Potter when I left I had ten vials sitting in here, and now I’m seeing two are missing, what happened to them?”

Harry hesitates between lying not wanting to be yelled at for being clumsy, and wanting to know what was in that second vial.

Harry hung his head “It was my fault Professor, I was trying to reach the Pickled snails, and I couldn’t reach them, so I tried to use the mop bucket unsuccessfully. I fell, and ended up bumping the shelf along with knocking myself unconscious for a bit. Those two vials fell off the shelf during the fall and hit me in the face, and got broke.” 

He watched Snape think carefully for a moment.

Then Snapes strangely responds with.. “Thank you Mr. Potter for choosing to be honest about what happened. I would suggest to you Mr. Potter to go to the Hospital wing and get checked out to make sure you received no injuries when you fell. And who ever was on the bottom during y’alls little romp today needs to be watched carefully for a few months. One potion was just a truth potion but one causes two individuals to feel stronger lust for each other than usual, when the couple is male and female it causes increased risk of fertility, if both couples are male, it can alter the bottom one’s gender chromosomes.”

Harry was bewildered and wondered what Snape meant by altering chromosomes, but without going into details Snape had already left the room to go do something else.  
Wandering upstairs he did as Snape suggested and took himself to the Hospital Wing, telling the nurse that he had taken a fall just a bit ago and that a teacher had told him to come get a check up to be sure nothing was hurt.

Promprey looked Harry over and found he had a few bumps and bruises but was otherwise fine. Leaving the bruises to heal on their own she sent Harry upstairs to bed with a clean bill of health.

Ron tries to ask Harry about a thousand questions about detention trying to gauge how bad it was.

Harry didn’t want to lie to Ron, so he decided to tell Ron everything that actually happened, worried Ron would be pissed at him for having a crush on Malfoy.

But Ron only starts laughing.

“Finally! Finally he admits it! Mate your crush on Malfoy has been obvious from the git go honestly, I was just waiting for you two to finally admit it to each other.”

Harry was perplexed by Ron’s reaction but was pleased that there was no anger anywhere present in his tone or expression. He just thought it was funny, and congratulated Harry on finally having sex for the first time.

Exhausted from the stuff that happened that night, Harry falls asleep the moment his head hit the pillow once he got upstairs and under the covers.


	2. Room Of Requirements

The next morning Harry wandered down to breakfast, and his eyes wander over the Slytherin table looking for the blonde. His eyes soon spot him sitting with Crabbe and Goyle. Their eyes meet, and his heart flutters with anxiety as he was concerned that even after the events of last night, Draco’s attitude towards would not have changed at all.

What if it had all been a joke to him? What if he had just been playing some sick mind game? Harry wondered. Harry let his eyes fall back to his untouched plate, wondering if he should tell him about what Severus had told him about the broken potion, Harry was unsure of how to best explain the possibility to him, what if he got mad at him? What if he blamed him for the issue?

In front of Harry landed a piece of paper.

Harry unfurled it and with a pounding heart read

‘Meet me outside the room of requirements.’ 

Harry stood and told Ron and Hermione, he’d catch them later before walking as calmly as he could out of the room.

Harry felt his heart pounding like a warrior drum, as scenarios shot through his brain of what might be waiting for him.

What if Draco wanted Harry to forget that yesterday ever happened? What if Draco had thought about the event and was now pissed? What if Snape had told him all about the possibility that he could be carrying Harry’s child and wanted to chew him out in private?

Any and everything was running through his mind. Harry was almost absolute certain he was about to get his heart ripped to shreds and was trying to mentally prepare himself. When he reached the room of requirements.

He found Draco standing there in just his briefs looking nervously around every corner, as if afraid of being seen there.

Harry felt his heart catch in his chest, as he noticed that Draco carried a plastic bag in his hands with things hidden inside. Harry took a moment to take in the sight of Draco in such a vulnerable state, and felt himself fall just little more in love with this blonde Slytherin. 

But then the realization that someone could come around a corner at any time and see what only Harry felt only he should be allowed to see crossed Harry’s mind, and Harry gave off a slight growl of possessiveness. 

Harry noticed Draco breath a sigh of relief when he finally spots him.

“Come on Potter lets get inside before someone sees us.” Draco says in a hurried tone.

Harry followed him inside then asked 

“If you were going to meet me dressed like this why didn’t you just wait inside and have me meet you inside the room?”  
Draco blushed 

“well as much as I didn’t want to be seen, I wanted to be sure that you’d be able to get inside the room, once I was inside.”

Harry shook his head a bit, then glanced at the bag.

“So what’s in that your robes?” Harry asked.

“That’s in there but there’s a few other things in there too.” Draco responded.

Harry unable to handle it much more and blurts out

“Draco we need to talk about this..I need to know fully where things between us stand..” 

Draco paused as he had been pulling things from his bag and placing them on a nightstand beside the bed.

Turning to Harry, he examines the boy in front of him.

Draco shrugs.

“Well, I know I like you Harry, a lot, I have feelings for you, and I want to explore this and see where it goes.” 

Harry thought for a moment “Where are you hoping for this to go?” he asked carefully.

The blonde walks over to Harry and kisses him “Stop worrying Harry, I want to be with you, isn’t that all that matters right now? Lets just see where things can go and get to know each other.”

Harry nods “I’m all for that, I guess I just wanted to be sure you were just well, playing with me.”

Draco shakes his head “Never, I know I’ve been known to bully people, I know I’ve even teased you and picked on you, but I would never play when it comes to matters of the heart.” 

Harry relaxed more at his words.

Harry knew he probably shouldn’t be trusting him like this but Harry really liked him, really wanted to be with Draco, and something in the blonde’s tone told Harry to just trust him anyway.

Harry briefly wondered if he should avoid telling Draco about what Snape had told him, but decided he could not consciously go into this with dishonesty. He knew he needed to be honest.

“Okay Draco, but before we go further I need to talk to about a conversation I had with Snape after you left last night, so we can decide how best to handle things, I don’t want to go into anything with you by not telling you.”

Draco curiously looks over “What could Snape have possibly told you that could influence wither we persue this?”  
Harry took a deep breath.

“Do you remember when I fell yesterday and knocked a couple potion bottles off the shelf?” Harry asked nervously.

“yeah.” Draco responded.

“Well one of those potions was a truth potion, but the other one..Snape told me the side effects that can come of it..”

Harry blushing tells Draco exactly what Snape had said the potion was made to do. When Harry was finished he watched the Slytherin’s face change from one expression to another as he’s trying to consider how he actually felt about the news.

Harry watched Draco’s face finally reach the point of a smile and he shakes himself. “Harry, if it happens..if I am carrying your..if we are expecting..then we will deal with it when the time comes. Even if it happens that won’t be enough to make me run away from this.”

Harry’s heart felt like it was dancing at hearing his words. Only then did he take in what Draco had been placing on the nightstand beside the bed.

There was two tubs of ice cream, a bowl of candied cherrys, there was chocolate syrup, sprinkles and a can of whipped cream sitting there.

In another bucket were a bunch of ice cubes.

Harry glanced from them to Draco as he starts to realize what Draco had in mind.

His green eyes fill with instant Lust.

Draco points to Harry’s clothes.

“I want you to strip and lay on the bed” 

Harry strips out of all of his clothes so that he was completely bare butt naked and then climbs onto the bed.

He watched as Draco’s briefs hit the floor.

While Harry stretches on the bed, Draco grabs first the bucket of ice cubes, and pours the whole bucket on top of Harry. 

Harry shivers at the touch of the cold ice, as Draco takes every piece and runs it over Harry’s chest, arms and legs until each piece melted when there was no more ice on him, Draco grabs a tub of the ice cream and dips in a spoon and pulls a bite into his mouth before dumping the rest of the ice cream over Harry’s stomach, and then grabs the second tub uses the spoon to dig out a scoop and pushes it into Harry’s mouth, before dumping it onto Harry as well. 

Using the spoon Draco spreads the ice cream he’d put on Harry’s stomach over his chest, arms, stomach, and places a nice chunk of the ice cream all around Harry’s cock. He then grabs the chocolate syrup and pours a trail all over Harry where the ice cream covered him from his arms, to his chest, to his stomach, up and down Harry’s legs and then he pours a big glob over Harry’s manly bits.

Harry was now shivering and shaking with the cold from the combination of the ice, and the ice cream. His teeth were starting to chatter.

Draco then grabs the can of whipped cream and sprays in along the same path ways as everything else making sure to put extra on Harry’s cock.

Finally Draco pours the cherries and the cherry juice all over him.

When Draco was finally done putting all the things he had all over Harry, he starts trailing his tongue over Harry’s arms licking up the mess.

Harry’s senses were tingling as the boy withers under Draco’s tongue. When he finally trails the tongue over Harry’s stomach eating the bits of ice cream, chocolate whipped cream and cherries off of him, nice and slowly.

Harry’s moans were music to Draco’s ears as his tongue continues to roam over Harry’s body. 

“Mmm. A Potter Banana split, I think this is the best desert ever.” Draco purred as he continues to run his tongue over Harry’s body.

Draco finally got to Harry’s cock and says “And look, I found the banana.” Just as he covers it with his mouth, licking up and down the base, slurping up the melting ice cream that covered him.

Harry was still moaning softly, as he thoroughly enjoys everything Draco is doing. 

His eyes were blurred from the pleasure as Draco climbs onto of Harry, and takes hold of Harry’s nicely hardened cock, and slides down on it.

Both boys moan deeply. 

Draco starts riding Harry going hard and fast. Harry reached up and runs his hands over Draco’s chest thrusting up against Draco, meeting him thrust for thrust.

The room was soon filled with nothing but the sound of flesh smacking against flesh, as they grunt and groan in sync with each other. 

Finally with violent shutters the two boys let out soft groans as they came in unison. Draco climbs off Harry and falls over to the side.

Draco pulls Harry close to him and wraps his arms around him, holding him as they fall into a sex induced sleep, thankful that it was a weekend and that most people were going to Hogsmade today.

Instead of going to the village with everyone else, they decided to stay in the Room of Requirements to cuddle, and spend time with each other, getting to know each in between having sex as often as their bodies would allow them too.

The two eventually found themselves in front of a fireplace, drinking hot cocoa, curled up on a blanket they’d thrown on the floor.

As the fire danced over their naked skin they decide to chat for a bit to give their bodies a chance to recuperate for a bit after the third time of doing it. 

As they talk Harry finds himself telling Draco all about his life living with the Dursley’s and how they treated him.

By the time Harry gets through telling him the story, Draco’s trying to hide moistened eyes. “Damn muggles, they sound terrible.”

“Oh they are, honestly, what about you, what is life with your parents like?” Harry asked.

Draco goes quiet for a moment before biting his lips.

“When I was born, my mom was happy but my dad only seen me as being in the way, so he hired Dobby the house elf, and made him raise me, while he and my mom went out to do what ever it was they did. My mom would always come in and cuddle me, and spoil me with sweets and the latest new toys. But my dad..he was strict. 

As I got older it was my job to maintain the house while they were gone, my job to learn what ever my dad wanted me to learn, one time my mom talked my dad into letting me go to the park to play for a bit cause it was good for my complexion, when we got there I started playing with another kid there building sandcastles and things. 

My dad came over and drug me away and beat me with his cane, shouting the whole time that Pure-Bloods do not associate with muggles or even Muggle-born wizards. He kept shouting that they were beneath us and I shouldn’t even talk to them much less be building castles with them.

My mom kept trying to stop him, but it was no use, he would just shove her away and continue his beatings. 

When I got my letter and the world found out the you were coming to Hogwarts to my Dad urged me to try and make friends with you, so that if You Know Who would come back, we would be able to just hand you over to him. But you were smarter than that, and chose the Weasley boy instead. Which I’m glad you did, cause now if my dad ever tried to hand you over to that Wizard now, I don’t know what I’d do..”

Draco finished telling the story or the parts he wanted to share and Harry hugged him. 

“You say your story wasn’t anything like mine, but honestly yours sounds much worse.” Harry tells him softly.

The boys continue to sit and talk about the things they did and didn’t like. Time flew by pretty quick and when Draco checked a time piece he had in his pocket he realized it was close to dinner and had been up there since after breakfast.

“You know we should probably get dressed and go down to dinner, after the um work out we’ve done I’m starving, and I’m sure you are too.”

Harry’s stomach growls in response to Draco’s words, making them both laugh. The two of them quietly got dressed and went down stairs. The fact that they had managed to skip lunch, making them hungrier then usual.

Harry and Draco parted ways before they reached the Great Hall so nobody would notice that the two of them had been hanging out together. 

Harry sat down with Ron and Hermione.

“What’s up with you? Why do you have that goofy looking grin on your face?” Ron asked Harry looking perplexed.

“And where were you while we were in Hogsmaede?” Hermione adds.

Harry blushed. 

“I didn’t go to the village, I decided to stay here and lend my attention to something a bit more entertaining.” 

Harry leaned over so that only Ron and Hermione could hear and explains.

“I was actually in the room of requirements hanging out with Draco.” 

He watched Ron give him a toothy grin.

“So you were fucking him?” Ron asked Harry.

Harry looks down at his plate unable to erase the look off his own face.

“Yeah, I was.” Harry admits.

Ron made a disgusted face before it was replaced by one of amusement.

“Eww. But to each their own, if you like him, then I guess that’s awesome at least.” Ron giggles.

Harry eats his dinner with vigor, as he had definitely worked up an appetite.

When he was done he finds his gaze traveling back to Draco, his heart fluttering when their eyes met.

Harry wondered if Draco really would soon be carrying his child. If he was how would they each handle it since they were still both in school? And with the threat of Voldemort in their lives. Would Voldemort find out that He was the other parent? Would he kill them to get to him? The questions follow Harry all the way up to bed and even into his dreams turning into horrible nightmares, causing him to toss and turn in his sleep the whole night. One terrible time he was sitting in a room with Draco and a little wanders in bleeding and ended up dying in his arms, from some spell that Voldemort had placed on him.

In another dream a little girl came in to his room after having visited her grandparents and was sporting the dark mark on his wrist, and had turned her wand upon first Draco and then Harry using the unforgivable curses killing them both.

Harry shivered and shook in his sleep, as sweat soaked his sheets with each dream that passed through his mind.


	3. We Need To Talk..

“Harry you look terrible.” Ron observed the next morning, as they were settling in their seats for potions class. Harry watched Snape’s eyes wander over to him, looking from Harry to Draco, but sees that only Harry had the bags under his eyes.

Harry shrugged. “I didn’t really sleep last night, I was plagued with nightmares.” 

“If you want we can go somewhere after class and talk about it..” Ron suggested.

Harry glanced over at Draco for a moment before shaking his head. 

“It’s fine Ron, I can deal with it.” Harry responds.

Harry was concerned about Draco’s reaction if Harry were to hang out with Ron like that. Now that he was with Draco he didn’t want the blonde to think something was going on with anyone else.

Snape stops in front of them and sneers 

“Class would work so much better if you could just pay attention.” 

“yes sir.” Harry responded quickly. 

Potions class goes by without much of a hitch, when Harry gets up to follow his classmates he noticed Snape motioning to him.

Harry wanders over expecting another detention.

Snape hands Harry a small vial of some kind of potion.

“Take this dreamless sleep potion. Take just one small sip each night before bed, and it’ll stop the nightmares.” Snape tells him.

Harry is surprised that Snape had overheard what he’d told Ron and had actually given Harry something to help. Since when did Snape care? Harry wondered.

“Thanks Professor.:” Then when everyone else was gone he looks at Snape and says “It’s just ever since learning what those potions that broke were, I keep dreaming of all these terrible scenarios that can happen if Draco really is..carrying a child, and I can’t stop thinking about what can happen if Voldemort finds out about it.” Harry admits.

Snape gives Harry a sad look.

“Your right, if he were to actually find out, then yes Young Draco could very well be danger, as well as the child. Not just from Voldemort though. Draco’s own father could also prove to be a danger to them both as well when he finds out, especially if her learns that you are the other partner in this. The best thing I can tell is, when he finds out you two need to be very careful, so that nobody finds out.”

Harry nods “what ever happens I plan to be there for Draco every step of the way.”

“Good. That's why I’m being a bit more nicer to you than normal. That’s my Godson your with, so since he is now possibly carrying your child, then I’m going to do everything I can to help you. But make no mention of it around other people, I can’t have anyone else knowing that I’m being Nice to you.” Snape growls.

Harry bows his head.

“Yes sir, Draco and I are trying to do the same thing, and are keeping our relationship under the table so that Voldemort doesn’t find out. And if Lucius finds out we’re dating he might hurt him to.” Harry explains.

Harry shoulders his bag and headed out the door and to his next class. The rest of his day went smoothly as he went from one class to another trying to pretend that nothing was going on between him and Draco, avoiding eye contact as much as possible.

Harry went and spent time with Hagrid for a bit after class, waiting for their to be a moment when he could sneak off with Malfoy without everyone noticing them. 

After awhile he hurries up to the Room of Requirements to meet Draco.

Stepping just inside the door, he takes Draco by the collar of his robes and pins him to the wall with a deep kiss.

Their deep moans escape both their months.

Draco cuts it off and says 

“I saw you talking to Ron during class, and I saw him ask you if you wanted to talk somewhere, and then I heard you tell him no, I’m just curious as to how come?” 

Harry paused a moment then responds

“Because, I’m with you, and I didn’t want to do anything that would look anything like I was seeing someone else behind your back.” 

Draco laughs.

“Babe, Ron’s your best friend and I’ve known that for years. I would never think you were doing something with him, just cause you were alone with him or talking to him. Besides I already know he’s not into you at all.” 

Harry sighs relieved. Harry hadn’t really wanted to change how he spent time with his friends, but hadn’t wanted Draco to think he was cheating or anything.

The two share a kiss again before they went there separate ways to dinner and to bed.

The next several weeks went by with Harry and Draco going to classes and meeting in secret for a cuddle, a kiss, a quick date and on Hogsmaed weekend would have sex as much as they could until it was time for everyone in Hogsmaede to come back to the castle.  
One day while Harry was having lunch, he was chatting with Ron and Hermione when a note landed in front of Harry.

Unfolding it Harry read quietly

“Meet Me at the Room of Requirements, we need to talk.”

Harry stood up abandoning his uneaten plate.

Draco was more important than food. The words looked like it had been written with a shaking hand. It was enough for Harry to be concerned enough to not even stop to eat.

Reaching the room, he finds Draco pacing back in forth his face paler then pale.

Harry walked up to him and pulls him into his arms.

“Talk to me what is it Draco? What ever it is we’ll deal with it.”

Draco shakily pulls away from Harry.

“Harry, I just saw the Hospital wing today and I. I’m pregnant. I know you told me this could happen, and I said we’d handle it then, but now that it’s happened, now that it’s real..I’m scared Harry. What are we going to do? If You Know Who finds out it’s yours he might just kill me, or kill the child or kill us both. Or he’ll take the child and try and turn it into a loyal death eater.”

Harry sighed as he hears Draco voice his very own fears. 

“That’s not going to happen Draco, we’ll figure this out Draco.”

“No we won’t Harry. Some one in the hospital wing overheard Madam Pomphrey talking to me about the pregnancy and then gave me crap about it, and he sent a letter to my dad.” Draco says shaking.

Harry felt his face lose color. 

“Listen to me, if your father tries to come here to mess with you, go to Snape. I know he’s gruff and stuff but he does care about you as his Godson.” Harry says quickly.

Draco nods trying to calm down as best he could.

“The only thing in my favor right now is that nobody knows it’s yours.” Draco says softly.

“And for now we’ll try to make sure it stays that way.” Harry assures him.

The continue to hold each other for awhile, until Draco calms down enough that they could head back down stairs.

Harry instead of going back to the dinning room to eat heads up to the Gryffindor common room. Going to Ron he tells him what Draco had just told him.

Ron sighs 

“That's crazy, I mean you’re only sixteen and you’re already fathering one.” 

Harry just nods “Yeah, and if anyone finds out he could be killed along with the child.”

Ron gives Harry a sympathetic look. 

“I’m sure you two will figure out a way to keep each other safe.”

“I hope” Harry whispers.

Harry wandered upstairs took a swig of the potion Snape gave him and went to sleep.


	4. Mine

The next after Harry was heading to defense class from the Great Hall when he watched Snape lead Draco down the hall.

Something seemed off about the expression on his face, so deciding to risk getting in trouble, he followed them both, as quietly as he could.

Severus was leading Draco into the Dungeon, so Harry stayed just outside where he could hear what was being said.

“Draco, care to tell me why someone sent me a letter telling me that my Son, is pregnant? If I’m understanding correctly, to get pregnant than you had to have not only been having sex, but had to be doing it with another Boy! No son of mine is allowed to be gay, we are going tonight to go get this taken care of, you are Not having this baby! Now I give you one chance, and one only to tell me who fathered this child with you.” A loud voice growls intimidatingly.

Harry could hear Draco making a sound almost as if in pain. But then Harry heard Draco stand up to his father.

“No! I’m not going anywhere, I’m pregnant yes, and I’m keeping it! Wither it be a boy, a girl or what ever I’m going to raise this child, I’m not going to let anyone take it from me.” Draco snapped.

“As for who fathered it, since you want to take this child from me, then its fathers name is not your concern, another thing, I am in fact Gay, if you don’t like it, OH well, it’s my life, I will choose who I wish to love and who I wish to be with.” Draco adds

“If you choose to continue to be gay and keep a child born from being gay while your still at Hogwarts, then I hear by disown you. Severus leave the room, no reason you should witness this.” Lucius tells him.

Harry felt himself almost panicking if Snape saw him hanging here instead of going to Transfiguration, would he punish him?

He was looking for a place to hide, when the door opened taking the opportunity away from him.

Snape spotting Harry there, slides out through a crack, so that Lucius wouldn’t notice him, but leaves the door open a smidge and puts a hand to his mouth to shush him.

“Keep an eye on him Harry, I have a bad feeling about what he might be about to do.” Snape says to Harry.

He glanced through the gap in the door and sees Lucius pull out a wand and point it at his son. Harry felt fear grip his chest as he heard Lucius utter the next words.

“Since you choose to keep this child and you choose to continue to be gay, or tell me who fathered the child, then not only am I disowning you but I’m afraid this means I am also going to have to kill you to keep you from disgracing this family’s name.”

“Advra kada..” Lucius starts in-canting

Harry yanked the door open and sprang forward shouting “Expelliamas!” 

Lucius Malfoy’s wand flies out of his hand causing the spell to miss fire.

Harry then placed himself in front of Draco and points a wand at Lucius.

Behind him Harry could heard Draco crying quietly but kept his full attention on Lucius.

“Potter, get out of my way!” Lucius snarled.

“No! I’m not letting you kill him, nor are touching my child.” Harry growls.

Harry could hear footsteps making their way towards the dungeon, a voices accompanying it.

He watched Lucius eyes widen at the knowledge,

“You? You mean to tell me, that my son was not only had sex with another boy, but with the famous Harry Potter?” Lucius sputtered.

Harry could see him calculating somethings.

“You know son maybe I was a little to hasty with you, having a child with a random boy would possibly shame our family but, a having a child with the famous Harry Potter might actually help our image. You might actually be brilliant after all..”

Lucius looks at Draco trying to withdraw his earlier words and actions but then Draco responds 

“No. After what you tried to just do, I no longer want any part of you, You are no longer my father, nor will you ever have a part in our child’s life. My Harry is not a Pawn for helping Your image, My Harry is my boyfriend, and the father of my Child, And I will do everything in my power to protect him and my child. For now on, You are Dead to me.” 

Lucius eyes darkens with Anger and he points his wand at Harry! 

“Flipendo!”

The spell hits Harry and throws him into a wall across the room, just as Snape comes into the room with Albus Dumbledore and the Minister Of Magic in tow.

Draco flew to Harry’s side.

Harry lay still on the ground, a large would on his forehead bleeding heavily, one of his arms was looking pretty odd.

The Minister walks over to Lucius with anger in his eyes “Mr. Malfoy you are hear by sentenced to Azkaban for attacking a student, and trying to use an unforgivable on another student.” 

This last part he had said after taking the Wizards wand and extracting the most recently used spells from the wand.  
Lucius was led quietly from the room, leaving Draco, and Harry alone with Snape and Dumbledore. Draco was trying to wake Harry, with tears of worry on his face.

Severus walked over to his storeroom pulled a vial and delivered the serum to Harry. His eyes blink open and he looks from Draco’s worried face to that of the two adults.

Harry’s hand went to the sore on his head, only to grimace at the moment of his arm.

Draco helps Harry to his feet.

“Lean on me Harry, and I’ll help you to the Hospital Wing.” Harry smiles his legs were fine, but he allowed Draco to help him to the hospital wing.

Albus strokes his beard.

“So young Malfoy is pregnant and Harry is the father?” Albus says thoughtfully.

Snape glanced sideways before responding “that is going to be one interesting combination of a child.”

“I agree, I pity the poor professors that have to teach that kid in another eleven years.”

Snape grimaced “I just wonder if he’ll end up Slytherin or Griffyndor since it’ll probably have a bit of both of their personalities.”

Up in the Hospital wing Draco sits by the bed while Madam Pomphrey takes care of Harry. Draco who had been trying to stay strong during the whole ordeal finally breaks into tears.

Harry with his good hand touched him, giving him a gentle squeeze to his hand. 

“What is it Draco?” Harry whispers.

“I have no idea what I’m going to do when Summer comes, where am I supposed to raise this child, I can’t go back to Malfoy Manor so now what?”

Looking him in the eye Harry says “did you mean it Draco?” 

“mean what?” Draco asked perplexed

“When you called me Your Harry.” He responded

“Yes, Harry. You are Mine! And I am Yours. And the baby I carry is Ours.”

“Well then why Don’t you stay with me, I have this job that I only work during the summer, the boss there and I worked it out, he knows I go to school most of the time, and always has a position for me during the summer, and I’ve been saving up the muggle money in my gringotts vault so that my aunt and uncle won’t know I have it, it pays well, and I’ve been working with them since I was tweleve. And I reckon that I should have enough by now to get us something small, where we can raise our child together.” Harry suggested.

Draco seems to think about it. “That sounds like a great idea, you and me getting our own place away from our abusive families.”

After awhile Pomphrey streightens up and says 

“Well it appears your arm is broken in several places and one of those bones is fractured, I can heal up those broken bones magically but with the fractures that can be dangerous, so I’ll need to do it the muggle way, then let it heal on its own. As for the nasty cut on your forehead that should heal up in a jiffy.” 

Draco was ushered out of the room while the surgery was performed. Draco decided to do something constructive with his time and took Harry’s class schedule from his bag, and went looking for MgGonagall.

“Mr. Malfoy, what pray do I owe for such a visit?” She asked sternly.

“Professor, Harry’s in the hospital wing, and I thought I might could help by going to the classes he missed and seeing if I could collect the homework assignments for him so he can get caught up.” Draco explains.

MgGonagall gave him the assignments and Draco hurried on to all the other classes to collect them, all that was left was Potions and that one Draco could just get an extra one for him when he attended himself.

It took a few days before Harry was allowed to leave the Hospital wing wearing a cast over his arm. Harry had used the time in the Hospital Wing to do the homework that Draco would bring him from all the classes he missed.

Surprisingly Snape was very cool about the missed lessons and with homework assignments requiring a potion to be made, Snape allowed Harry to just write a paper on how to do the potion instead.

Harry also used the time to look through special pamphlets that he’d owl ordered, both muggle and wizarding, looking for the perfect house for him and Draco to go to at the end of the term.

He circled each of the ones that caught his attention and fell under his price range. By the time of his release he had about five of them circled so he could show them to Draco.

When he finally showed them to him to gauge his opinions, he was able to cross a bunch off till only one of them stood.

This house was located in muggle London, not far from Diagon Alley. The house on the pamphlet was perfect, it showed the inside and out. It was fully furnished, and had three bedrooms in it, there as the Master Bedroom, a guest Bedroom, and an already furnished nursery.

Harry gave Hedwig some muggle money and sent her off with all the information that he knew that the seller needed.

The two were happy once their plans were set in place, the next order of business was to get Snape to help them make the new house unplottable, so that Voldemort wouldn’t be able to find it.  
Snape went acted like he was going on a business trip and put up the unplottable spell, and made himself the secret keeper. Being a master at protecting his mind from Voldemort made him perfect as a secret keeper.

Draco still had bouts were he’d sit and look sad over the situation with his parents but the moment Harry would hug him and remind him that he was there for him, the blonde would smile again, and relax.

What perplexed Harry, was Ron and Hermione. They were acting very strangely towards him lately, it was like they never wanted to sit near him anymore. When ever he’d approach them they suddenly have something they had to do elsewhere.

After a few weeks of them acting like that, Harry finally cornered Ron demanding to know why. Ron looked steadily uncomfortable in his presence until finally Ron blurted out the truth.

He and Hermione, were uncomfortable being friends with him anymore now that he was hanging out with Draco, and were not really interested in continuing the friendship the three of them once shared. Ron told Harry that it would be best if he wouldn’t try to hang out with them anymore.

Hurt by their response Harry felt tears well, but chokes them back and goes looking for Draco instead.


End file.
